


Stop the World

by Safraninflare



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Forgive me Sothis for I have Sinned, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safraninflare/pseuds/Safraninflare
Summary: Ever since coming back from her five-year nap, Byleth has found herself fixated on the new Duke Riegan...





	Stop the World

Since coming back from her five year slumber, she had spent a lot of time in the goddess tower. Everyone else seemed to avoid it, but that’s what drew her to it. As glad as she was to see everyone again, there were times where the constant barrage of knocks on her door made her stomach churn. How did everything manage to go so wrong in five years? How much of that was her fault? 

The sun was setting over the monastery when Byleth heard footsteps behind her. She placed her hand on the hilt of the Sword of the Creator and rushed to her feet, only to be met with Claude’s soft face. He held his hands up in surrender, which made her drop her grip on the weapon.

“Relax, Teach. I was just coming to ask if you would be joining us for dinner tonight,” he said. The vermillion light of sunset framed him in such a way that if her heart could beat, she was sure that it would race. 

Five years had done a wonder on him, thrusting him over that precipice from boy to man. He was taller, broader, and there was something about him that was harder. Then again, everyone from her class seemed to have that look of despair in their eyes. After all, five years is a long time for a war to rage. 

Byleth sat back down on the stone floor and shrugged her cloak off of her shoulders, her back towards the young duke. “I’m not really hungry.” 

She felt his heat before she saw him sit down next to her, the pom poms from his sash tickling her fingers as he leaned in close. He smelled of pine tea and spice and salt, and it made her shiver.

“Hey, Teach. Remember the first time we were up here together?” he asked. 

She did. It was the night of the Grand Ball, five years ago. Everything was so different then, so simple. It was before Jeralt died, before she fused with Sothis, before Edelgard betrayed them all. But, her eyes stayed poised on the sunset, on the gradient of colors that looked like something that Ignatz would paint. 

“Teach? Are you there?” 

“Byleth,” she said, turning her head to meet his eyes. She nearly gasped at how green they were, at how they sparkled in this low light. Claude always seemed to understand her, even though to others she was a closed book. He never thought she was frigid or cold or stone-faced. No, he always knew what she was thinking, like he was a part of her. That should have scared her, but it didn’t. “Call me Byleth.”

“Byleth,” Claude repeated. He blinked a few times, tipping his head back as if he was savoring the idea of her name on his tongue. 

“And I remember,” she took in a sharp breath, watching out of the corner of her eye as Claude nudged closer. “That was a long time ago, now.” 

Five years she slept, and everything around her changed. It scared her, the fact that so much could slip away so fast. Flayn said the first sleep is always the hardest, and while Byleth was sure that the girl couldn’t possibly know what she went through, it was comforting to know that she cared. 

Byleth turned back towards Claude, her shoulder brushing his as she moved. “You don’t have your braid anymore.” 

“Yeah, about that.” He cracked a sad smile. “I cut it off after you disappeared.” 

“You did  _ what?” _

“It was a promise, really.” Claude shrugged. “Everyone wanted me to grieve, but I couldn’t. After all, you can’t grieve for someone who isn’t dead, you know?” 

His eyes caught hers once more, and it felt like she had just taken a blow to the chest. This feeling was new, something she hadn’t experienced before in her too-many-but-too-few years of life. Everything around her seemed smaller, like it was just her and Claude and the rest of the world didn’t matter. 

“How did you know?” she asked, her body involuntarily leaning towards his heat. 

“I didn’t. But I trusted you, By. You wouldn’t leave us when we needed you most.” 

_ But I did. _ The words were stuck on the tip of her tongue, unable to be spoken. Yes, she left, but she came back for them. She came back for  _ him. _

“Say my name again,” she whispered instead, her voice catching in her throat. His gloved hand came to cup her face, fingers in her mint-colored hair, thumb grazing over her cheekbone.

“Byleth.” It was like a melody coming from him, a fire that consumed her whole. Her eyes fluttered shut, her chest shaking as if the ground had shattered beneath them. In a way, it had.

“Claude, I—” 

He didn’t give her a chance to finish, his lips crashing over hers with a certain fervor that could only be described as hunger. She had never kissed anyone before this moment, but  _ Goddess _ did she not want him to stop. 

All this time since she got back, and yet she never managed to connect the dots about how she felt. No, it was always just that she had no one else to look at, or that he really understood her. She never thought that this feeling deep in her chest could be attraction. The realization hits her like a ton of bricks, and Byleth could almost hear Sothis seething in the back of her mind, ready to call her a dense idiot.

Then again, wasn’t she? 

Claude parted her lips with his tongue, and a switch flipped inside of her. She felt like a demonic beast: single-minded and hungry, ready to swoop in for the kill. Her hand fell to his chest, where his heart raced beneath the layers of clothing and skin, muscle and bone. 

He pulled her flush to his body, and she responded by framing his lap with her thighs. One hand tangled in her hair, the other pressed firm against her lower back. She wanted to be close to him, to touch him, to swallow his very essence and give herself wholly to him. 

She wasn’t dense. She knew what guys like Sylvain said about her when they thought she was out of earshot, the things they’d like to do to her. Claude had never been a part of that crowd, but in that moment she wished that she was, that he would part her legs and—

“By,” Claude exhaled as he pulled back from her, their foreheads still touching as the sun dipped behind the horizon. Her name sounded like a prayer on his lips, like a promise. “We should stop.”

“Do you _ want _ to stop?” she asks, her sea-colored eyes blown wide. He opened his mouth to respond, but closed it once more. Still, she could taste his silent reply on her lips and feel it against her core. 

He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, like she was a Goddess. (And truth be told, she sort of  _ was.) _ She slid her hips forward, inadvertently rolling against the growing bulge in his pants. Claude let out the neediest whine, his head dipping back to reveal the expanse of his throat. 

Byleth dove forward, her fingers working to untie the cravat around his neck while her lips pressed against his jaw. “Do you want to stop?”

_ “No,” _ Claude hissed, just as Byleth managed to remove the first offending garment. She trailed her kisses down his neck, just until she could press her teeth to the pulse point and make him gasp. 

He bucked his hips up into her, eliciting a delicate moan from her lips. It was the most feminine thing she ever heard come from her own mouth, like a kitten’s cry coming from a wolf. She tangled his fingers in his hair, and nearly fainted with how soft it was. It still didn’t feel quite real to be here, with him, like this. But the feel of his hands gripping her ass, the sweltering heat that she felt even through the early spring air. 

“I want you,” she sighed into his ear, “I need you.” 

Claude snapped his face forward, capturing her mouth once more in an open mouthed kiss. She only broke it to pull her top up and over her her head, discarding it somewhere off with his cravat. 

He caught the finger of one of his gloves in his teeth and flung it off, the other following barely a second later. She scrambled to undo the sash around his waist, the buttons on his coat, until his chest was bare in front of her as well. He scooped her up in his arms, her breasts pressed against him as she let out a series of ragged breaths. He was beautiful, he was gorgeous, and he was hers.

“I’ve dreamt of this moment so many times, By.” Claude smiled. “But I never thought I’d actually live it.” 

“You dreamt of fucking me in the Goddess Tower?” Byleth laughed. “Is that what you wished for?” 

“No! No… But Goddess, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

His hands roamed down her bare back, then around to catch a heavy breast in his grasp. He caught her moan in his mouth, which only made her buck harder into his length. Claude trailed his lips from hers, to her jaw, down her throat, nipping and suckling until he made his way to a pert nipple. 

Byleth gasped as he rolled his tongue around her flesh, the heat falling straight to her core. She dove forward to undo the laces of his trousers, but he pushed her hand away and laced his fingers through hers. 

“Just a moment, By. I want to make you feel good first.” He inched her back onto where she had laid out her cloak earlier, her hair falling around her face in a glowing halo. Claude placed himself over her, his mussed hair framed by the blooming stars. 

The calloused fingers of his left hand slid to play with her nipple, while his other fell lower, lower,  _ lower. _

“Claude!” Byleth gasped as he popped the clasp on her shorts, making quick time of pulling them down her legs, lace tights tangled up along the way. She was near bare in front of him now, and all she wanted was for him to touch her, to kiss her, to show her just how much she meant to him. 

“Say my name again,” he hissed as his breath ghosted along her stomach. 

“Claude…”

“Again.”

_ “Claude!” _

He grasped her panties between his teeth and yanked them down her legs, her hips bucking upward to aid him in removal. His eyes flicked to the tuft of mint-colored hair between her legs, and the bone-white scars that littered her thighs. 

“Touch me,” she said as his eyes caught hers, dark and lustful in the moonlight. He gently nudged her legs apart, slowly ghosting a finger through her folds. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Claude said, before taking his dampened finger between his lips. He suckled her juices from his skin, growling in an utterly obscene manner. If Seteth knew what they were doing up there, she was sure he’d have an aneurysm right on the spot.

His fingers dipped back between her legs, but they continued at their torturously slow pace. He ghosted around her slit, not yet daring to plunge inside. She hissed as she bucked her hips into his touch, trying to give herself the friction that she so craved. “Tease.”

“You usually like it when I tease. After all, which one of us laughed so hard that she blew ale out of her nose when I put that ‘Kick Me!’ sign on Lorenz’s back?” 

It was that moment when she regretted pulling his cravat off. His hair, however, made an apt substitute as she yanked his face back down to hers, teeth capturing his lower lip in victory.

_ “Fuck me.”  _

She felt his cock twitch against her thigh, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. Two slender fingers sunk deep into her heat, while his thumb brushed against her sensitive nub. Her hips bucked into his touch, whole body whining and writhing for just his fingers.

Byleth pulled up to try to catch his lips with hers again, but he drew away. Instead he hovered his face over her chest, then stomach, then—

She nearly screamed when he wrapped his lips around her clit, devouring her like she was his last meal. This was so different from all the times late at night where she snuck her hands into her underclothes. This was beautiful, was everything she could have ever wanted and more. 

Claude’s fingers withdrew from her core to play with her pearl, his tongue trailing down her folds until it dipped into her slit. His beard pricked at her skin, but it only added to the sensation building between her legs. Her hands grasped at his hair, drawing him closer,  _ closer _ . 

She came with his name on her lips, thighs locked around his ears. Everything in her had come undone with his touch and yet she still wanted,  _ craved _ more. He positioned himself to continue with his torturous tongue, but she grasped his chin and pulled him up to meet her again. 

Byleth captured his lips in a sloppy kiss, dipping her tongue into his mouth so she could taste herself on his tongue. Her free hand slipped between their bodies to fumble with his trousers until she could slide them off and free his length from its silken prison. With two hands to his chest, she shoved him backwards.

Claude gasped as his elbows scraped against her cloak, which would need a good washing later that night, and looked up at her with the most adoring glance. 

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed as she sauntered towards him on her hands and knees. It seemed like there was something else he wanted to say, something held on the tip of his tongue that he couldn’t dare say out loud. 

Byleth stretched her body in a fluid, catlike motion, settling herself at the base of his cock. Her tongue darted out for a tentative lick, drawn up the silky-smooth skin of his shaft. Claude’s hand came down in her hair, his head thrown back as curses and prayers tumbled from his lips, some in Fódlan, and some in Almyran. 

She licked her way up his length, then swirled her tongue around the head to lap up the glistening bead of pre-cum that had welled there. 

“Who’s the tease now?” he croaked, but she shut him up by taking his cock into her mouth. He bucked his hips up, his whole body taught like a bowstring as she bobbed up and down and swallowed against his skin.  _ “Goddess, _ By. I’m not going to last much longer if you keep that up.” 

Byleth came off of him with an obscene  _ pop _ , a string of saliva connecting her mouth to his cock. He reached up and swiped his thumb across her lower lip, but she took it into her mouth, suckling at his skin. 

Claude’s eyes darkened as he snatched her ass in his hands, guiding her hips forward. The head of his cock brushed against her folds, which made her mewl once more. She threw one arm over his shoulder, and inched herself forward, forward…

He pressed his length inside of her, moving slow so that she had time to adjust. She wasn’t quite used to this kind of stretch, his girth so much more than his fingers had given her. However, it didn’t feel unpleasant. Quite the opposite, actually. 

Byleth caught Claude’s lips with her own, his tongue exploring her mouth as she sank further down onto his cock. He grasped her hand and threaded his fingers through hers, their intertwined digits pressed between their bodies as he bottomed out inside her. 

“Still okay?” Claude asked, before kissing her sweat-slicked temple. She squeezed his hand and nodded, then trailed several lazy kisses across his jaw. 

“Never—  _ ah,” _ she moaned as he moved inside her, her hips keening into his heat. “Never better.” 

His touch burned like the fires of Ailell, searing into her flesh with every breath. They found a rhythm between the two of them, hips on hips and mouths on mouths, the most delightful sounds exchanged between the two of them as the friction increased.

“I’m,” Claude swallowed, “I’m getting close, By.” 

She cupped his face and ground her hips into him, making him whine into her parted lips. “Don’t hold back.”

He thrust up into her once, twice— Claude stilled inside of her, filling her with thick ropes of cum while the earth shattered around them, a sky full of stars above. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, and he kissed the top of her head. They stayed there for what felt like an eternity, before he finally unsheathed himself from her. 

“We should probably go,” Claude breathed as he ran a hand through his mangled hair. “Before Seteth gets wind of what we’re doing up here.” 

Byleth cupped his face in her hand, and he leaned into her touch. “I don’t want to leave you just yet.”

“So don’t.”

***

They laid wrapped around each other in Byleth’s sheets, their bodies so close that they were nearly one. This wasn’t how she ever imagined falling in love, but she wouldn’t want it any other way. 

She propped herself up on an elbow, her half-lidded eyes drawn to his. 

“How long before Hilda finds out?” she asked, which elicited a low chuckle from Claude.

“That ship’s already sailed, By. She’s got a sixth sense for monastery gossip. I give her five minutes before she comes knocking on your door.” 

Byleth smiled. “And what do we tell her?” 

“That I, Claude von Riegan, love you, Byleth Eisner, with every fiber of my being,” he said. 

She chuckled as she nuzzled her face against his chest. “You’re just saying that because I fucked you.”

“No.” Claude grinned. “I’m saying that because I love you  _ and _ you fucked me. Can’t a guy have standards?” 

He loved her. She was surprised by his declaration, but she also knew it to be true. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when the feeling crept up on her, but it had, probably long before she even had awoken from her long slumber. 

After all, they promised each other that night in the Goddess Tower. Both of their ambitions had to come true.

**Author's Note:**

> And so I continue my streak of "Let's make Byleth fuck people in places that are clearly not made for fucking." 
> 
> Do you think Seteth ever has to like. Walk around the monastery with pots and pans in his hands to try to scare off the dumbasses who try to fuck in every corner of the monastery?? He's not paid enough for this shit. Let Seteth sleep. 
> 
> Also let Byleth say Fuck.


End file.
